Doug Naysmith
| birth_place = Musselburgh, Scotland | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = British | spouse = | party = Labour Co-operative | relations = | children = | residence = | alma_mater = University of Edinburgh, Yale University | occupation = | profession = | religion = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} John Douglas Naysmith (Doug) (born April 1, 1941) is the Labour and Co-operative Member of Parliament for Bristol North West. Doug Naysmith was born in Musselburgh, Scotland, he attended the local Burgh School before attending the independent George Heriot's School in Edinburgh. He went on to study at the University of Edinburgh where he was awarded a Bachelor of Science degree in Zoology before going on to complete a Doctorate in Immunology. He went on to research at Yale University in New Haven, Connecticut, USA. From 1970 he worked as a research immunologist at Beecham Research Laboratory until 1972 when he became a Research Fellow at the University of Bristol, he remained at Bristol until his election to Parliament, becoming a Fellow in 1976 and a lecturer in the Pathology Department in 1981. Naysmith unsuccessfully contested the seat of Bristol at the 1979 European Parliament election. He was elected to Bristol City Council in 1981 and remained a Council member until he stood down in 1998. He also served as the Chairman of the Port of Bristol Authority from 1986 until 1991. He first stood for Parliament at the 1987 General Election when he was defeated by the then Secretary of State for the Environment Nicholas Ridley. He contested Bristol North West at the 1992 General Election when he lost out by the narrowest margins (just 45 votes) to the sitting Conservative MP Michael Stern. He was elected to Parliament at the 1997 General Election defeating Stern by a substantial 11,382 votes, he has held the seat since, although on January 25, 2007 he announced his intention to step down at the next election due to his advancing age. During his time in Parliament, Doug Naysmith has largely been loyal to the government. Though he abstained in the Parliamentary vote authorizing British military involvement in the Iraq War in 2003 and voted against the introduction of Foundation Hospitals, he joined with the government in voting for the introduction of top-up fees, helping Prime Minister Blair secure an extremely narrow 5 vote majority (316-311). In 2004 he voted for an outright ban on fox hunting in England and Wales, passed the House of Commons by a substantial margin. Doug takes an active interest in health issues, is joint Chair of the Parliamentary Labour Party Health Committee and is a member of many all party groups related to health matters. He is a long-standing member of the Socialist Health Association. Doug is currently a member of two select committees: Health and Regulatory Reform and he campaigned successfully to persuade the Government to propose the comprehensive smoking ban which came into force in July 2007. Other political interests include ports and shipping, science, higher education and Co-operative development. He is Chair of the Parliamentary and Scientific Committee and secretary of the Parliamentary Universities Group. He is also President of mental health charity The Dementia Care Trust. References Naysmith announced on 26 January 2007 Bristol North West MP to retire, BBC News, 26 January 2007 External links *ePolitix - Dr Doug Naysmith official site *Guardian Unlimited Politics - Ask Aristotle: Doug Naysmith MP *TheyWorkForYou.com - Doug Naysmith MP Category:1941 births Category:Living people Category:Politics of Bristol Category:Members of the United Kingdom Parliament for English constituencies Category:Labour Co-operative MPs (UK) Category:Councillors in South West England Category:UK MPs 1997-2001 Category:UK MPs 2001-2005 Category:UK MPs 2005- Category:People from Musselburgh